1CmCmC
PLEASE FORWARD THIS MESSAGE TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN (POR FAVOR, DISTRIBUYA Y REENVÍE ESTE MENSAJE A QUIENES PUEDA INTERESAR) = CALL FOR PAPERS. (INVITACIÓN A PRESENTAR ARTÍCULOS) 1CmCmC: 1st MESOAMERICAN AND CARIBBEAN CONFERENCE ON CONCEPT MAPPING 1CmCmC: 1º CONGRESO MESOAMERICANO Y DEL CARIBE SOBRE MAPAS CONCEPTUALES Bogotá, Colombia. 15-16 de October de 2009 (15-16 Octubre 2009) = English version. (Vea abajo Versión en español) Dear colleague - Submitting articles to 1CmCmC is now open at: http://cmc09.cesoftco.net/ - The deadline for receipt of articles is June 1, 2009 - Please Follow the instructions for sending in http://cmc09.cesoftco.net/1CmCmC.InstruccionesPresentacionPonencias.pdf 1CmCmC.2009, the first Mesoamerican and Caribbean Conference on Conceptual Maps has the following goals: 1. Present Processes and initiatives that encourage the "Innovation in the Construction of Knowledge”, in all research areas, 2. Disclose unpublished works for research, development, practice or demonstration projects, in several ways of knowledge and art, using the concept maps developed from research by Joseph Novak Phd 3. Provide the context for building a Spanish Writers Researchers in Concept Maps, Network. 4. Promote the meaningful learning system and the use of Concept Maps as a tool to create, represent, use, transfer, appropriate, present, communicate, store and manage knowledge, and 5. Recognize and publicize the work of the event participants and to promote collaboration and academic and social exchange, between them. 1CmCmC is organized by C.E Soft Colombia, in partnership with PRACTICA and the academic support of the "Universidad de los Andes" and IHMC - Institute for Human and Machine Cognition. The 1CmCmC drives an integration process of Conceptual Maps Spanish Writers, Researchers and Practitioners. Geographically, Colombia is the meeting place of the Latin America Caribbean, full of joy, warmth and spontaneity and South America, bio-diverse, educated and ancient zone, integrated with the majesty of the Andes Mountains and the Amazon River. Colombia meets the highest population of spanish speakers in South America. Bogota is the educational, economic, political and cultural Colombian capital, is "2600 meters closer to the stars" over the eastern branch of the Andes Chain. Its landscape is dominated by eastern hills, which constitute the main urban and natural heritage. The city has many universities and education and culture centers, the broader network of parks in Latin America, an efficient integrated public transport system, a vast network of cycle-routes and the international airport "El Dorado". In October visitors can enjoy a pleasant tropical climate of the Sabana de Bogotá. The 1CmCmC is an open forum where you can submit papers in all knowledge, science and arts fields. The 1CmCmC theme is "Innovation in the construction of knowledge." 1CmCmC receives the articles, written in Spanish, for presentations or for presentation and posters. Articles must be the product of research or application, using concept maps, aligned with Joseph Novak´s work. Proceedings of the Conference will be published under the ISBN standard, by a internationally recognized editorial house. Articles are accepted in two categories: full papers and poster papers. The maximum length of full papers is 8 pages; for poster papers is 4 pages. The received papers will have three types of reviews: 1) anonymous ( 'double-blind') by the evaluation committee, 2) non-anonymous ('non-blind'), and 3) participate through peer who sent an article or an abstract in the same topic area in conference. Authors of papers accepted for presentation at conference, receive feedback with the results of reviewing and evaluations of their full or poster papers, to have the option to improve the final version of their work. On behalf of 1CmCmC, Freddy Trujillo: CE Soft Colombia. General Coordination Diego F. Ramirez: PRACTICA. Coordination and Operation Wilson Flórez: Universidad de los Andes. Academic Committee L. Nelson Lammoglia, Universidad de los Andes. Evaluation Committee _______________________________________________________________________ Deadlines: - Full or Poster Papers: Sunday June 1, 2009 - Notification of acceptance: July 17, 2009 - Receipt of final version: August 16, 2009 (Fechas límites): - Artículos (completos o de póster): Lunes 1 de junio de 2009 - Notificación de aceptación: 17 de julio de 2009 - Recepción de la versión definitiva: 16 de agosto de 2009 _______________________________________________________________________ Electronic links to 1CmCmC: (Vínculos a las páginas electrónicas del 1CmCmC): http://cmc09.cesoftco.net/ http://cmc09.cesoftco.net/1CmCmC.Convocatoria.pdf http://cmc09.cesoftco.net/1CmCmC.InstruccionesPresentacionPonencias.pdf = (Versión en castellano Apreciado colega - El envío de artículos para el 1CmCmC ya está abierto en: http://cmc09.cesoftco.net/ - La fecha límite de recepción de artículos es el 1 de junio de 2009 - Por favor, siga las instrucciones para el envío en: http://cmc09.cesoftco.net/1CmCmC.InstruccionesPresentacionPonencias.pdf 1CmCmC.2009, el primer Congreso Mesoamericano y del Caribe sobre Mapas Conceptuales, tiene como objetivos: 1. Incentivar los procesos e iniciativas en "Innovación en la construcción del Conocimiento" en todas las áreas de la investigación; 2. Divulgar trabajos inéditos de investigación, desarrollo, proyectos, práctica o demostración, realizados en diversos frentes del conocimiento y el arte, con ayuda de los Mapas Conceptuales desarrollados a partir de las investigaciones de Joseph Novak Phd; 3. Proveer el contexto para la construcción de una red hispanoparlante de investigadores en Mapas Conceptuales; 4. Promover el sistema de aprendizaje significativo así como el uso de los mapas conceptuales como herramienta para crear, representar, utilizar, transferir, apropiar, presentar, comunicar, archivar y gestionar el conocimiento y 5. Reconocer y publicar los trabajos de los participantes en el evento y promover la colaboración y el intercambio académico y social entre ellos y ellas. El 1CmCmC es organizado por C.E SoFt Colombia en alianza con PRÁCTICA, con el auspicio y soporte académico de la Universidad de los Andes e IHMC - Institute for Human and Machine Cognition. El 1CmCmC busca la conformación de una red hispanoparlante de investigadores y practicantes de mapas conceptuales. Geográficamente, Colombia es el punto de encuentro de la América Latina Caribeña, plena de alegría, calidez y espontaneidad y la América del Sur, bio-diversa, culta y ancestral, integrada con la majestad de los Andes y el Amazonas. En Colombia se reúne la mayor población hispanoparlante de la América del Sur. Bogotá es su centro educativo, económico, político y cultural. Se encuentra ubicada "2600 metros más cerca de las estrellas" sobre el ramal oriental de la Cordillera de los Andes. Su paisaje lo dominan los cerros orientales, que constituyen su principal patrimonio urbanístico y natural. La ciudad cuenta con múltiples universidades y centros de educación y cultura, la red de parques más amplia de América Latina, un eficiente sistema integrado de transporte público, una vasta red de ciclo-rutas y el aeropuerto internacional "El Dorado". Por el mes de octubre los visitantes podrán disfrutar del agradable clima tropical de la Sabana de Bogotá. El 1CmCmC es un foro abierto donde pueden participar ponencias provenientes de todos los ámbitos del conocimiento, de la ciencia y de las artes. El tema del 1CmCmC es "LA INNOVACIÓN EN LA CONSTRUCCIÓN DEL CONOCIMIENTO". El 1CmCmC recibe artículos, escritos en castellano, producto de trabajos de investigación, aplicación o uso de mapas conceptuales, en concordancia con el resultado del trabajo realizado por Joseph Novak PhD. Las Memorias del Congreso serán publicadas bajo la norma ISBN, por una casa editorial reconocida a nivel internacional. Se aceptan artículos en dos categorías: Artículos completos y Artículos de póster. La longitud máxima de los Artículos completos es de 8 páginas y la de los Artículos de póster es de 4 páginas. Los artículos completos y los documentos de póster que sean recibidos serán sometidos a tres tipos de revisiones: 1) anónimas ('double-blind') por parte del comité evaluador del evento, 2) no anónimas ('non-blind'), y 3) participativas a través de pares que hayan enviado un artículo o un resumen en la misma área o el mismo tópico de la conferencia. Los autores de los trabajos aceptados para ponencia inscritos en el congreso, reciben retroalimentación con los resultados de las revisiones y evaluaciones de sus artículos (completos o de póster), para que tengan la opción de mejorar la versión final de sus trabajos. En nombre del 1CmCmC, Freddy Trujillo: C.E SoFt Colombia. Coordinación General Diego F. Ramirez: PRACTICA. Coordinación y Operación Wilson Flórez: Universidad de los Andes. Comité Académico Nelson L. Lammoglia, Universidad de los Andes. Comité evaluador _________________________________________________________________________ This message is sent to you because you are subscribed to the mailing list AnnounceCmaptools@ihmc.us . To unsubscribe, E-mail to: AnnounceCmaptools-off@ihmc.us. To switch to the DIGEST mode, E-mail to AnnounceCmaptools-digest@ihmc.us. Send administrative queries to AnnounceCmaptools-request@ihmc.us category:summit